


Star Wars: Force On Earth

by BrianEmond



Series: Force On Earth [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ForceOnEarth, Gen, Starwars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianEmond/pseuds/BrianEmond
Summary: Star Wars: Force On Earth. The story concept starts with a bit of a re-telling of Outbound Flight - the expedition makes it outside the galaxy, travels to the Milky Way galaxy, and discovers Earth. Once Earth is discovered though, it kicks off a series of events that will change life on Earth forever as the Force has been mysterious and powerfully awoken on an unsuspecting planet.The series is written in a semi-screenplay style, and is intended to be for tv/streaming series, with a style somewhere between The X-Files and GoT. There will be blood, fire, limbs, beheadings, pain, as well as exploring all areas of The Force.I've got character development and the first few episodes written, which I'm going to be releasing over the next few days and weeks. I'm definitely going to need some help on this journey though, so if anyone would like to contribute please DM me.Hope you enjoy...
Series: Force On Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677721





	1. Star Wars: Force On Earth Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outbound Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/572467) by Timothy Zahn. 



[**Opening Crawl**](https://starwarsintrocreator.kassellabs.io/#!/BM2sf6TWGLWxDB6-A17E)

Star Wars - Force On Earth

Two Years before The Phantom Menace...

The Republic is preparing to launch a most ambitious project known as Outbound Flight, an extra-galactic expedition tasked with the exploration and discovery of new civilizations outside the galaxy. Leading the expedition is a large group of Jedi Masters and Knights, who will rely on their strong connection to the Force for navigation and guidance on their journey.

However, unbeknownst to the Jedi, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, along with his apprentice Darth Maul, have their own agenda for Outbound Flight. Numerous Sith Loyalists have been assigned to the expedition as crew and maintenance, as well as a secretly trained Sith apprentice tasked with a most sacred mission from the Dark Lord...

Main Character List for Episode 1

**Jedi Master C’Baoth** (Humanoid male) – Arrogant and eccentric Jedi Master assigned to lead the search and navigation efforts of the expedition. He can feel the Force across great distances, making him the perfect candidate for this assignment. He is responsible for the design of the Ziggurat within the Jedi Temple aboard OF. He is, however, rather unpredictable and emotional for a Jedi Master.

**Jedi Master D’na Faas** \- (Human male) - 50-60-year-old Jedi Master, former Master to Brind Mi-Ber. He is a serious, strict, but compassionate and wise Jedi Master. Whereas some among the Jedi Order feel that the use of the Dark Side could be justified for the purposes of the Light, Master D’na is a strict adherent to Light Side of the Force and believes any use of its power will take you off the path of the Light. He is known for failing several students during their trials from achieving Knighthood because of their use of Dark Side powers, including Jedi Brind Mi-Ber. 

**Jedi Knight Usemi Nala** (Changeling Female) - Usemi Nala is a changeling female Jedi Knight, quite powerfully connected to the Light Side of the Force. She is a former apprentice to Master Faas and is the only student he has ever graduated to Knighthood. Usemi’s best skills as a Jedi Knight lie in her shapeshifting abilities, combined with guidance from the Light. She is less of a fighter and more of a spy/investigator for the Jedi. As a changeling, she was an easy choice for the mission, as she can blend in with any discovered civilization without detection. 

J **edi Brind Mi-Ber** – Former Jedi apprentice to Master D’na Faas now a secret apprentice to Darth Sidious. Jedi Brind was harvested from an orphanage in the core worlds by Master C’baoth at a young age when his Force strength was easily detected by the Jedi. He left behind a sister he can barely remember, but he’ll never forget the love she had for him and how sad she was to see him go. He was extremely adept at Jedi training from a young age and grew in power both physically and in the Force. He eventually competes in the Apprentice tournament and wins. Afterward, anxious for another chance to prove his worth, he accepts his apprenticeship to Master D’na Faas - considered one of those most difficult Masters to achieve Knighthood from. Brind does eventually fail his Trials with Master Faas and is re-assigned to the Jedi Exploration Corps, where his life takes a drastic turn...

**Darth Incindious** \- Formerly Jedi Brind Mi-Ber (but don’t say that name out loud or he will kill you), Darth Incindious is a large, bald, intimidating and powerful Sith Lord, covered in horrific burns as his Master forged him by Fires both physical and spiritual. He commands Fire as his greatest weapon and can manipulate it with ease from any source. His favorite source being his Lightsaber - constructed without a superconductor, the blade purposely crackles yellow and orange with a fiery heat that a properly constructed Saber typically would not do. This adds another element of fear to the weapon, as well as always being a source for the Dark Lord’s FIRE, although the weapon requires frequent re-charing. Despite all of this, the greatest weakness of the Dark Lord is the truth of his past that he has managed to hide from both the Jedi and The Sith - the memory of a little girl that loved him, his only experience of love, and the horrible fear, anger, and guilt he feels over her fate, a fate he feels responsible for. This very memory will bring the Dark Lord to his knees in an Agony unmatched by any fire he’s ever felt, until his journey between galaxies...

**Darth Zisurru** (Humanoid male) - One of three young boys, strong in the dark side of the Force, chosen as a potential apprentice for Darth Incindious, he eventually triumphs and becomes his apprentice. Zisurru’s strengths lie in his intelligence, cunning, and Sith Illusions. He is capable of causing his enemies to see and hear illusions, giving him an advantage in battle. He uses a Sith illusion to defeat his former apprentice challenger.


	2. Outbound Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location - Chancellor Valorum’s Office on Coruscant
> 
> Synopsis - Various members of the Senate, as well as the Jedi, are meeting to discuss final preparations for Outbound Flight, which is scheduled for departure in two weeks. In attendance are Jedi Council members such as Masters Yoda and Mace Windu, as well as the Jedi Masters assigned to lead the various facets of the expedition.

[ **Valorum** ]: So that is settled then. And finally, it is time to select a leader for the First Contact team. May I have your recommendations, Master Jedi?

[ **C’baoth** ]: I thought it was already decided that Master Caasini would lead.

[ **Yoda** ]: Not well, Master Caasini is. One with the Force, she will be soon. Survive the long sleep, she may not.

[ **C’baoth** ]: She is a powerful, influential Jedi. We will need her negotiation skills when dealing with new, strange civilizations.

[ **Windu** ]: Negotiation skills, Master C’baoth? This is a peaceful mission of goodwill and diplomacy. There should be little need for  _ negotiations _ . 

C’baoth is visibly irritated at the retort from his Master, especially in front of non-Jedi. Palpatine interjects the discomfort….

[ **Palpatine** ]: Master Faas, you have volunteered as an extra Master assigned to the Outbound Flight’s Jedi Temple, correct?

[ **Faas** ]: Yes, Senator.

[ **Palpatine** ]: Forgive me Master, but without the hyperstasis sleep will you not survive the journey?

[ **Faas** ]: My life is dedicated to the journey of the Light Side of the Force, Senator. Not to any specific destination. 

[ **Palpatine** , smiling]: Very wise, Master Faas. In fact, I find you to be one of the wisest amongst the Jedi. Which is why I nominate you to lead the First Contact team.

[ **Yoda** ]: Possible, this is. Enough Masters assigned to the Temple, there are. A padawan, have you not.

[ **C’baoth** ]: If I may interject….

[ **Windu** , cutting of  **C’baoth** ]: I agree. Master Faas is an excellent choice for the position.

[ **Valorum** ]: Very well then. Master Faas, will you accept your nomination as head of the First Contact committee?

_ Faas closes his eyes for several moments, seeking guidance from the Light. _

[ **Faas** ]: I will accept. 

[ **Valorum** ]: Excellent. Thank you, Masters, we can adjourn for the day.

The Masters rise to leave the office. C’baoth is the first to leave, still noticeably annoyed. Master Windu quickened his pace to catch up with C’baoth. 

[ **Windu** , walking with  **C’baoth** ]: Master C’baoth, you seem irritated. 

[ **C’baoth** ]: Not at all, Master Windu. I simply believe Master Caasini was the better choice is all.

[ **Windu** , with more sternness in his voice]: You mean  _ your  _ choice. 

[ **C’baoth** looks over at Windu]: This entire expedition is only happening because of the efforts of myself and Senator Palpatine. I would hope that at least entitles me to express my input on Committee leads?

[ **Windu** ]: Your council is always welcomed, Master C’baoth. The darker side of your personality, however, is not. 

[ **C’baoth** , snorting]: I have been a Jedi Master for longer than you’ve wielded a Lightsaber,  _ Master  _ Windu. You, of all Jedi, have no place counseling me on the matters of Light and Dark.

A barely visible frown crosses Mace Windu’s face, as he comes to a halt. C’baoth continues to walk off, and Masters Faas and Yoda begin to catch up to Mace Windu.

[ **Yoda** ]: Making mid-day meal plans, you two were Master Windu?  _ Yoda chuckling _

[ **Windu** ]: Not exactly, Master Yoda. It seems Master C’baoth’s pride and arrogance grows even larger with the approach of the launch.

[ **Yoda** ]: Yes, yes. Flaws more and more common among the Jedi. Even among the older, more experienced Jedi.

[ **Windu** ]: Master Faas, as part of the First Contact team, you won’t be particularly busy during the initial journey?

[ **Faas** ]: I was planning to assist with the training of the padawans and younglings until a padawan learner can be assigned to me. I was not planning to partake in the hyperstasis sleep.    
[ **Windu** ]: I think we should also assign you as co-chair of the Search and Navigation committee. I believe Master C’baoth will need your...guidance. 


	3. The SITH Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location - Industrial area of Coruscant - secret lair of the Sith. A nearby Command shuttle is being loaded and prepared for takeoff. Numerous crew and Sith Loyalists are in attendance. 
> 
> Darth Maul and Darth Incindious await the arrival of their Master. Engaged in a furious duel, the two Sith Lords battle intensely to the audience of a large team of Sith Loyalists selected for the Outbound Flight project.

[ **Duel Ensues** ] Incindious presses the attack against Lord Maul’s double blade, eventually finding an opening to squeeze in a spinning reverse kick to the gut, sending Maul flying across the room, crashing into a wall near a fiery sconce. 

[ **Incindious** , taunting] - Your pathetic reliance on that ancient Saber design will be your undoing,  _ Lord  _ Maul

[ **Maul** , signaling at Incindious’s blade] - At least I don’t have to charge mine every half a solar cycle! Perhaps that will be  _ your  _ undoing,  _ Lord  _ Incindious!

[ **Maul** gets to his feet] - Angrily Force pushes Incindious, sending him tumbling across the room.

[ **Incindious** ] -Rising to his feet, he stares viciously at Maul, and with a wave of his hand a massive flame bursts out of the sconce and burns Maul upon his head.

[ **Incindious** , smirking] - Looks like you’ll need a new tattoo

[ **Maul** ] - Maul charges in a blind rage at Incindious, leaping and igniting half his saber for a downward killing stroke. Incindious basely blocks, and Sidious enters at that moment and hits both of them with bolts of Force Lightning. Both Lords crash and writhe on the floor in pain, as the rest of the Loyalists fall to their knees in reverence to the Dark Lord. 

[ **Lord Sidious** approaches, both Sith crawl up to a kneel, speak in unison] What is thy bidding, my Master?

[ **Sidious** ]: Lord Incindious, the time has come. Soon, this galaxy will once again be under SITH rule, followed shortly by a new one. Outbound Flight will soon depart. All our allies are in place, ready to heed your command. When the time comes, you will unleash the full fury of the SITH upon the Jedi and their pathetic expedition. You will become the FIRE that spreads the Dark Side and SITH rule across the Universe! 

[ **Incindious** ]: It will be done, my Master

[ **Sidious** ]: Jedi Master D’na Faas, your former Master, has been placed in command of First Contact. I wonder if he will sense his old apprentice aboard the vessel. What was his name?

[ **Incindious** ]: Jedi Brind Mi-Ber no longer exists - I destroyed him.

[ **Sidious** , announcing to everyone]: Hear my Commandment and Obey! Only upon the ashes of your former Master will a new Dark Lord of the Sith rise to power!

[ **Incindious** and all Sith]: Only upon the ashes of your former Master will a new Dark Lord of the Sith rise to power!

[ **Sidious** ]: Rise Lord Incindious. Before your sleep, you must train for yourself an apprentice. 

Sidious gestures and three teenage Sith Loyalists emerge from the crowd.

[ **Sidious** ]: From them, you will harvest for yourself an apprentice.

[ **Incindious** , smiling]: Yes, my Master

[ **Sidious** ]: Once a suitable civilization has been located, launch your attack and begin your conquest. Rise Lord Incindious! GO and bring GLORY to the DARK SIDE of the FORCE and a NEW SITH EMPIRE! 

Imperial March plays, as Incindious and the Sith Loyalists board the shuttle and leave for Outbound Flight

Sidious and Maul are alone now, watching them depart.

[ **Sidious** ]: Do I sense disapproval from you, Lord Maul?

[ **Maul** ]: No, my Master. But he is a former Jedi; I do not trust his allegiance to the Sith and the Dark Side.

[ **Sidious** ]: Hmmm. And your assessment of his skills as a Sith? I take it your training sessions have gone well? [Sidious looks at Maul’s fresh burns with a smile]

[ **Maul** ]: He is...skilled with a Lightsaber; no Jedi will match him. He has been hardened by fire; it is his ally. 

[ **Sidious** ]: His anger and hatred of the Jedi make him a powerful ally, but you are right that is not enough. That is why I have seen to it that he will receive additional...training during his voyage. By the time Lord Incindious reaches the new galaxy, he will be re-forged by the FIRES of the Dark Side.


	4. Jedi Brind Mi-Ber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location - Space above Coruscant - Sith Shuttle approaches Outbound Flight
> 
> As the SITH shuttle approaches Outbound Flight, Incindious is seen deep in thought as he ponders his long path to this moment...

[ **Republic Officer** ]: We have you on our screen now, please identify

[ **Sith Pilot** ]: Shuttle Tiberium, requesting deactivation of the deflector shield

[ **Republic Officer** ]: Shuttle Tiberium, we do not have you listed on the manifest. What is your cargo and clearance code?

[ **Sith Pilot** ]: Parts and technical crew. Transmitting special clearance code provided by Senator Palpatine

[ **Republic Officer** ]: Shuttle Tiberium, you are cleared to proceed. Welcome to Outbound Flight

As the shuttle approaches Outbound Flight, Incindious is seen deep in thought as he ponders his long path to this moment...

Montage flashback of Incindious’s early life. It starts with his earliest memory - being in an orphanage with many other children, but it is the love of his little sister that dominates his thoughts. The only love he has ever experienced was that love he felt for his sister, and how badly he wanted to protect her. One day, strange men show up and talk to the orphanage teachers. They ask the boy if he would like to go with the men, and learn to become a warrior and a defender of innocent children like the ones in this orphanage. The boy wants to, but he also wants to take his sister. The men say they cannot do that - the boy must choose. The boy is torn - he looks to his sister for any kind of answer. His sister walks over to him and says ‘Go Brind, go help more like us. I love you my brother - go and be at peace’. They hug and cry, and then Brind turns and walks out with the men, with one last glance at his sister…

Montage of Brind’s training as a young padawan. Lightsaber training, Force lifting, etc. We see him pass his Initiate Test. We see him compete and win the Apprentice Tournament. He is given the choice of Masters to train with. Master Faas, having a reputation for being one of the most difficult Masters to achieve Knighthood from, is easily Brind’s pick - he is driven to demonstrate his worth to the Jedi. Everything is progressing nicely so far...

An important moment in Brind’s training. Brind is a young teenager, soon to be made padawan of Master Faas. He’s in the Jedi library, looking for information on his homeworld. He sees a news report of civil war breaking out on the planet, with awful images of raging fires, people screaming and bloody, buildings burning and demolished to the ground, with one building, in particular, showing in the news feed - his former Orphanage, raging in flames. Brind is devastated - he can only assume the worst; that his sister has suffered and died in that Orphanage. Brind bolts out of the Jedi Library, doing his best to hide his face and his emotions. He returns to his quarters and screams in agony, imagining the awful horrors his sister must have endured. It sets the young Jedi on a dark path...

Another montage. We see Brind training with his Master. Growing in power in the Force and his skill with a Lightsaber. We see him pass his Trial of Skill battling a variety of Lightsaber droids - to defeat one of them he uses the Force to overheat its battery pack, melting it from the inside. He passes the Trial of Courage by leaping over a giant fiery ravine during a rescue mission. We see him endure a Trial of The Flesh in a ground battle with battle droids where he falls to the ground and his arm is consumed in fire. He rises and continues to battle with his burning arm. He passes the Trial of Insight, navigating his way through a complicated maze of mirrors, illusions, and traps. He again makes use of fire in several situations in order to succeed. 


	5. Brind Mi-Ber’s failure at the Trial of the Spirit

**Location** : Jedi Temple on Coruscant: The Fountain Room. A beautiful room filled with gardens, fountains, and life - this room is a powerful source of Light Side Force energy.

Master D’na Faas and his Padawan Brind Mi-Ber walk into the room.  
[ **Brind** , somewhat jokingly]: Are we going for a stroll, Master?

Master Faas, looking around in obvious awe, like it's the first time he’s ever seen it  
[ **Faas** ]: Look around you, Jedi Brind. Beautiful, isn’t it?

[ **Brind** , rather nonchalant]: Yes Master, it’s quite pleasant.

[ **Faas** ]: No, no my padawan. LOOK at it in the Force. Close your eyes, reach out. FEEL it...

Brind does as instructed, reaches out and opens himself up to the Light. It IS powerful - so much Love and Peace, Joy and Harmony! Brind has never allowed himself to feel such power in the Light. It is overwhelming for the Jedi, and he quickly pulls back.

Master Faas observes all of it, both physically and in the Force….

[ **Faas** ]: You have not spent much time meditating here.

[ **Brind** ]: No, Master. I prefer the solitude of my quarters.

[ **Faas** ]: Hmmm. Let’s take that stroll…

They walk throughout the room for a bit, Faas clearly calm and at peace. Brind not so much, the brightness of the Light in the Force is still more blinding than comforting to him. Faas knows this, but reveals nothing. They come to a peaceful meditation area.

[ **Faas** , pointing to a meditation spot]: Sit and meditate, Padawan Brind. It is time for your final trial.

A flash of fear washes over Brind, but he dismisses it. That is the Dark Side, and this is his final test to becoming a Jedi Knight. Brind calms his mind, and takes his position on the meditation platform.

[ **Faas** ]: You may defend yourself as you see fit, but you must not open your eyes or rise to your feet. Let us begin, Padawan Brind. May the Force be with you.

Brind closes his eyes, and sinks into a deep meditation, allowing the abundant Light to flow through him.

Deep in Brind’s mind, he feels the Light Side of the Force flowing through him. It’s calming energy enveloping him, connecting him deeply to the Force…

Too deeply. Thoughts and images that Brind Mi-Ber would rather stay private start surfacing. He begins to struggle against the relentless wave of Light hammering at his deepest secrets. Suddenly, he hears the snap-hiss of a Lightsaber. He can sense his Master has now ignited their blade and is circling him. Brind pulls his Lightsaber from his side and ignites it quickly into a defensive position. He is clearly struggling now, physically and mentally - the barrage of the Light against his mind; his Master circling him looking for an opening to strike. Brind re-focuses on his Master’s movements. He swings outward, and connects with his Master’s blade. A moment of pride sparks in him - Brind knows he can best his Master with the saber, albeit on his feet with his eyes open. As quickly as the pride leaves an image flashes in his mind - his sister, crying, helpless, war and fire all around her. It takes all of Brind’s mental energy to battle against the relentless probing of the Light, and now all of his physical energy to counter his Master. He swings again and again, occasionally finding his Master’s blade as he circles and moves faster and faster. Each strike of the blades blasts the power of the Light deep in Brind’s mind, releasing more and more images of his sister and all of his fears, pain, sorrow, guilt, and torment. It is too much now - and Jedi Brind begins to scream, that unmistakable scream all sentient beings make as the fire is applied to them. With every last ounce of his energy, Brind holds his mind together against the relentless attack of the Light and his Master’s furious onslaught for what seems like an eternity….

It all turned off like a lightswitch. The onslaught of the Light against his mind, his Master’s attack - it was over. Padawan Brind is sweating, panting, struggling to keep his composure, and more physically and mentally exhausted than he had ever felt in his life.

He opened his eyes. The immediate area around him was a mess - plants chopped to pieces, scorched, burning and smoking. Deep Lightsaber gashes on the floor, and several burn marks on his Master’s tunic. He raises his eyes to meet his Master’s obviously concerning stare. Brind feels a fresh anger wash over him as he realizes his deepest secret may be compromised…

[ **Brind** , exhausted and with an edge to his voice]: What did you see?!

Master Faas gestures to a nearby hovering vid-droid. It flies over to them and begins to replay the scene.

Brind can hardly believe his eyes as he watches the replay. His Lightsaber flails around uncontrollably like an Initiate on their first day. His Master hardly breaks a sweat as he easily moves around his Padawan, never taking a strike at him but only taking defense stances against HIS wild onslaught. As Brind begins to scream, fire breaks out in the foliage, and it flies out at Master Faas as Brind swings his Lightsaber in his crazy attempts to strike him. As Brind watches his chaos play out against the peaceful backdrop of the Fountain room, he feels as if he’s watching a Rancor set loose in a Coruscant rare jewel shop. He dreads raising his eyes to his Master, but he can feel his Masters stare already…

[ **Brind** , looking back up at his Master from the screen]: That’s not what I meant. What did you see?!

[ **Faas** ]: I saw nothing, Padawan Brind. Except of course for the obvious fact that you are hiding something. Hiding something from me, your Master. From the Jedi. From yourself even. But not from the Force. You will never be able to hide your secrets from the Force, Padawan Brind.

[ **Faas** heavily sighs]: The Light is not your ally; the Fire is. You embraced it in every trial. Fire does not lead one on the path of the Light. We both know where that leads…

[ **Faas** , somber tone]: Padawan Brind, you have failed your trials. It will be my recommendation to the Jedi Council that you are assigned to the Exploratory Corps. Be at peace, Padawan Brind.

Master Faas walks away, leaving Brind silently alone in his failure. Despite the beauty and serenity around him, Padawan Brind struggles against his anger and despair. He is devastated and humiliated. The darkness begins to grow within him...he cannot stand to be in the Fountain room another minute and rushes back to his quarters.

[ **Location** ] Jedi Council chamber. Master Faas can be seen addressing the council with his vid-droid. Master C’baoth is also in the room.

[ **Faas** ]: Therefore Masters, I have no choice but to recommend Padawan Brind be assigned to the Exploratory Corps.

[ **C’baoth** ]: This is outrageous! Padawan Brind is powerful in the Force and extremely skilled with a Lightsaber. He won the Apprentice tournament! How can he not be made a Jedi Knight?!

[Faas addresses C’baoth with utmost seriousness]: If we are not JEDI first, then we are just KNIGHTS with dangerous fancy swords, Master C’baoth.

C’baoth is stunned silent by the rebuke. The council looks around - a seemingly invisible conversation being had. Finally, Master Yoda speaks.

[ **Yoda** ]: Agree with you the Council does, Master Faas. Assigned to the Exploration Corp, Padawan Brind will be.

Both Jedi bow, and C’baoth swiftly leaves first in obvious annoyance. 


	6. The Rise of Darth Incindious

Scene - Brind Mi-Ber’s exploration of his home planet of Opyr

During his time with the Exploration Corps, Brind visits his homeworld in hopes of discovering the fate of his sister. He visits the burned-out orphanage and sees many burned bodies. A Dark Side vision of his sister suffering and burning, calling his name repeatedly, haunts him and he falls to his knees writhing in agony during the vision. The Dark Side grows ever larger within Brind…

Scene - Brind’s discovery and capture at Exegol

Brind is assigned a region of unknown space to map. He travels much further into the regions than he is supposed to, and senses something dark and sinister. He is compelled to follow this sense and uses the Force to navigate the treacherous unknown regions when suddenly he reaches a mysterious planet of darkness and lightning. Without question, this is the source of power and evil he felt in the Unknown Regions. Out of nowhere, his ship is struck by lightning and is disabled. A vessel approaches and captures his ship.

Scene - Planet Exegol, Sith medical chambers.

Brind has been captured by Sith Loyalists. He is strapped into a torture chair in a makeshift medical facility with strange equipment everywhere. The Loyalists have been torturing him in a variety of ways. At one point a Loyalist walks over with a torch and ignites it. Waving it mockingly in front of Brind, the Loyalist prepares to apply the torch to his arm….

Brind reaches deep in the Force, and as the pain of the fire touches his skin and a scream escapes from his mouth, the fire of the torch blazes out of control. Fiery sconces throughout the chamber flare and the Sith Loyalists in the room are consumed in flames. They all writhe and burn on the ground until they come to a stop. Brind uses the Force to free himself from the chair and escapes from the room.

He makes his way down several corridors until he enters a large chamber, lined on either side with Sith Loyalists, and a strange, hooded figure waiting at the far end.

Brind, despite his various burns, cuts, and injuries, strides confidently through the chamber between the Loyalists and approaches the hooded figure. He looks up challengingly at him. 

[ **Brind** ]: Who are you?!

[ **Sidious** ]: Oh no, my young Jedi. We are here to find out who  _ you  _ are. 

[ **Brind** ]: It would seem you are already aware of that. And I’m not a Jedi, not YET. 

Brind does his best to put courage behind his voice, but the Sith Loyalists and hooded figure laugh at him.

[ **Sidious** , laughing]: Ah yes. Master D’na Faas’s former student yes? The failure of your trials was quite notable, and controversial. 

Brind is silent but feels a sense of reassurance by the dark figures assessment of his trials. 

Sidious walks closer to Brind, inspecting his injuries, especially the scorched marks and burns. 

[ **Sidious** ]: Why did Master Faas fail you,  _ Padawan  _ Brind?

[ **Brind** ]: He...did not approve of my methods. He felt my connection to Fire was too dangerous.

[ **Sidious** , cackling]: Quite the understatement. How frustrating that must be - so much power, and the Jedi forbid you from using it. 

The Dark Lord is face to face with Brind now. He opens his hand to reveal Brind’s Lightsaber, which rises out of his hand to float in mid-air. 

Brind hesitates for just a moment as he locks eyes with Sidious, then jumps back and uses the Force to grab his Lightsaber and ignite it. The Dark Lord’s Saber springs into his hand from virtually nowhere and a bright red menacing blade ignites. The two clash and begin to spar, testing each other’s strength. Brind is amazed at the power and speed summoned by the seemingly much older man. 

[ **Sidious** , in between strikes]: You are STRONG in the Force. The Jedi know this. They fear your power, know they cannot control you. They’re holding you back, refusing you your destiny! 

Sidious finds an opening in Brind’s defenses and backhands the young Jedi and Force pushes him across the room with ease. Brind is visibly agitated, but inside a fear grows in him. For the first time in his life, he’s not sure he’ll walk away from a Lightsaber duel.

The fear stokes something in him - he leaps at the Dark Lord, giving him all he’s got. The Dark Lord’s skill with a Lightsaber is like nothing he’s ever seen in a Jedi - the power the dark figure can summon intrigues him.

[ **Sidious** ]: Stop being a pawn to the foolish Order. Join me, and I will complete your training. The Dark Side of the Force will show you a power the Jedi can only dream of. 

Sidious again presses the attack, forcing him back up against a wall with a pit. Brind is barely hanging on for his life in this duel when all of a sudden a towering flame shoots out of the pit.

Sidious smiles at him…

Brind raises his hands, reaches into the dark side, and pulls the towering flames toward the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord laughs as he raises his hands and sends the flames flying upward at first, but as his cackling continues he presses the flames down onto Brind.

The scream of agony - the flames engulf Brind. His clothing, every hair on his body, burns away as he presses his attack and the Dark Lord counters. Brind focuses on the thought that haunts him most - his sister burning in the fire, all his fear, anger and guilt, it fuels his flames even further. Finally, the Dark Lord jumps back and the onslaught stops. What’s left of Brind Mi-Ber lies burning on the ground, gasping for air, literally smoking from the fires. 

Sidious walks over to the naked, smoldering man. He kneels down and places his hand against his skin. He stands over him…

{Emperor’s Theme booming}

[ **Sidious** ]:  The Dark Side of the Force is strong in you, the FIRE is yours to command! Join me, and you will EMBRACE it, WIELD it, bring your enemies to their knees with it! 

Darth Incindious pulls himself up to a kneeling position.

[ **Incindious** ]: Yes, my Master.

[ **Sidious** ]: Very good! Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Incindious.

Emperor’s Theme plays throughout. 

Scene - Montage of training of Incindious. Sidious does indeed forge the Dark Lord with Fire. We see Incindious sneak into the Jedi Temple to steal a rare, prized Healing Crystal of Fire, which Incindious infuses with the dark side to make his flaming Lightsaber. We see Sidious anoint him as a Sith Lord, and assign him to the OF mission. Finally, fade back to Incindious’s thoughts as the Sith Shuttle approaches OF.


	7. Outbound Flight Launch and Hyperstasis Sleep

Scene - Departure ceremony of OF

Location - Coruscant. OF is visible in the atmosphere. There are massive gatherings everywhere in celebration of this momentous occasion. Even during these rathered divided times, the Outbound Flight project has served as a unifying cause for beings all over the galaxy. Chancellor Valorum is finishing his speech outside the Senate.

[ **Valorum** ]:  Thank you, all beings of Outbound Flight. Thank you for the dedication of your life and the lives of your offspring to this most noble cause. May the Force be with you - always. 

The audiences cheer as the vidscreens show images aboard Outbound Flight, as all the citizens, crew, engineers, Jedi, and finally the Bridge crew are shown waving and smiling at the crowds.

[ **Master C’Baoth** , from the bridge]: Thank you, Chancellor. The honor is ours. We dedicate our lives to representing the values of the Republic and the Jedi with honor and dignity. May the Force be with you all as well. Outbound Flight, signing off.

Applause and cheers erupt again, as Outbound Flight begins to pull away, up and out of the atmosphere. In space outside Coruscant many ships have gathered and launch space fireworks as OF flies outside of Coruscant space proper, then the massive vessel accelerates and vanishes into hyperspace...

Scene - OF Bridge, outside of the galaxy. 

OF comes out of hyperspace - visibly behind it is the spiral Star Wars galaxy. The camera follows as OF flies past, and spins to reveal a multitude of tiny galaxies - some visibly larger than others…

[ **Master C’baoth** ]: Report when you are ready, Captain

[ **OF Captain** ]: Yes sir, preliminary scan data coming in already. All readings so far are within expected ranges.

[ **C’baoth** ]: Very good. The bridge is yours captain. Keep me posted of any anomalies in the scan data. I’ll be in the Jedi Temple.

Master C’baoth returns to the Jedi Temple, taking all his years of Mastery to contain his excitement. All the scientific data in the world couldn’t even give him a  glimpse  of what the Force is capable of. Especially with a little extra push…

Location: Ziggurat inside the OF Jedi Temple

Even though he designed and oversaw it’s construction, Master C’baoth still beamed with pride each time he saw it. The Ziggurat was a massive pyramid, composed of stairs up the centers of the sides, and lined with meditation rows. But atop the Ziggurat was where Master C’baoth’s meditation spot resided - so the Master could lead and channel the Force mind-meld meditation efforts in their search of life. The Ziggurat was designed to be a Force Apex - where the Force efforts of many Jedi could be combined and focused. In conjunction with a Force mind-meld to focus and organize their efforts - the Ziggurat would give the Jedi and Outbound Flight the kind of life searching power and information science could only dream of. And if that wasn’t enough, the Ziggurat was double-purposed as the Kyber crystal store for the OF Jedi Temple. Storing the crystals in the Ziggurat provides an even bigger ‘boost’ in the Force. Master C’baoth climbed to the top of the Ziggurat and sat atop the apex. Settling into a deep meditation, Master C’baoth reached out in the Force via the power of the Ziggurat, reaching far into space, to the destination galaxy far off in the distance. Even with this much power, the distance was too great to get a feel for any life forms in the galaxy, but Master C’baoth could  feel  this course and galaxy was the right choice. In several decades after they reached the destination galaxy, Master C’baoth was convinced they’d be successful in their search with the combined might of the Jedi and the Ziggurat. He ended his mediation and made his way back to the bridge.

By the time Master C’baoth returned to the bridge, all preliminary scan data had been compiled and analyzed. As he expected, there were no anomalies within the scans, and they were already calculating their first hyperspace jump. Because of the vast distances, galactic expansion, and obviously no designated hyperspace lanes, the planned journey across the galaxies was going to be deliberately slow and tedious. Thus, numerous crew members and Jedi assigned to First Contact and Colonization were planned to be placed in hyperstasis sleep, including Master Faas and Jedi Knight Usemi Nala. Hyperstasis sleep is similar in fashion to carbonite freezing, but much safer and less ‘crude’. Master C’baoth, after being satisfied with the initial calculations and trajectories, retires to hyperstasis.

Scene - Montage of the first ten-year journey of OF. We see life aboard the vessel, Jedi Training, but mostly Incindious’s training of his apprentices. The boys grow in size and strength, both physically and in the Force. Incindious is a cruel Master; fire of course, being his favorite tool of instruction and punishment. In one scene we see all three boys sneak below the Jedi Temple and steal Kyber Crystals from the Ziggurat to build their Lightsabers. We see one apprentice die during the training, leaving just the two. Both boys grow powerful and dangerous - the time comes for them to duel to the death and take their place at their Master’s side. A vicious Lightsaber and Force battle ensues, but one boy finally triumphs, outsmarting the other one using a Sith Illusion and disarms (literally) and beheads the other boy. He drops to his knee as Incindious approaches.

[Incindious]: You have fought well, my apprentice, and proven yourself worthy. The Dark Side of the Force is your ally - your Illusions are powerful. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Zissurru. 

[ **Zissurru** ]: Thank you, my Master

Scene - Hyperstasis of Zissurru and Incindious

The Sith Loyalists put Darth Zissurru into hyperstasis sleep, as Incindious prepares by his own hyperstasis chamber. As Incindious lies down into the chamber, metal clamps bind around his arms, chest, and legs.

[ **Incindious** , startled and furious]: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

[ **Sith Loyalist** ]: Lord Sidious has special training planned for you during your trip, Lord Incindious. 

Another Sith Loyalist walks in with a Sith Holocron - a dark, menacing cube of flowing black energy. A look of fear begins to cross Incindious’s face as the cube approaches. He screams and struggles against the restraints, but the Loyalists quickly move to attach probes to Incindious’s head and the cube. As soon as the cables touch the Holocron, Incindious lets out his now-familiar scream of agony as the full power of the Dark Side floods his mind and begins agonizing his soul...

[ **Sith Loyalist** ]: Forgive us, Master.

The lid slams shut on the Sith Lord and puts him into hyperstasis with a terrifying look of agony still on his face…

Within Incindious’ tortured mind, he hears a haunting voice: “ **WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED SCREAMING, YOUR TRAINING CAN BEGIN!** ”

30 years later…


End file.
